Jerry Callow
Jerry Callow is a character role-played by mantistobagan. Background Jerry is a defense attorney in the city, and is considered one of the most active lawyers. He enjoys flirting with the women in town including [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS']],' and is good friends with [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno]]. Officer [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] noticed Jerry's strange behavior, and started calling him the Mirror Park Predator. Due to his problems in love and law, he has attempted to jump from a bridge on various occasions. He doesn't like to speak about his past but claims he had a mother, father, and two sisters. While on a date with Kayden Dell'Anno, he admitted that the FBI was once looking for him and his name used to be Jerry Gallow. Mirror Park Predator Accusations Jerry is speculated as the Mirror Park Predator for perverted acts across Los Santos and in furtherance evidence gathered by journalists and law enforcement. Some of these events include: * Duct tape, gloves, and dirt have been found in the trunk of his vehicle. * Accusations of fucking [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy's']] front door in Mirror Park. * [[Mila Kunyit|'Mila Kunyit']] accusing him of showing her his "hot dog". * Offering [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']] $10K to "strip and talk dirty". * Accusations by multiple people of "grabbing people's titties" at the courthouse.https://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientOddGoblinPeanutButterJellyTime To Catch a Mirror Park Predator [[James Tinklebottom|'James Tinklebottom']] in filming "To Catch a Mirror Park Predator",''https://clips.twitch.tv/GenerousColorfulKoalaDatBoi?from=HasRoot hired a female actor to lure Jerry into a meeting about a "court case" with his fiance [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie']]. '''Tinklebottom' included fraudulent conversations under a false username: hunglawyer69 during the investigation. Following the setup, [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] interrogated and then detained Jerry on scene escorting him to Mission Row police department. Jerry was then charged with Stalking and released on bail. Recent Events Strange Behavior Jerry often works at the [[Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot|'Steele Family Parking']] assisting in charging those who park their vehicles. Those that enter the lot are constantly reminded that he is sleeping with co-owner Kayden Steele. Because of this relationship Jerry openly sells firearms often found in impounded cars and places hired hits on numerous enemies by hiring Steele Family Parking 'employees such as [[James Apeller|'Apples]] with others to take out people who have wronged him. One such example was a hit placed on current rival law firm Valkyrie Legal owned and operated by [[Adrienne West|'Adrienne West']] and [[Summer Mersion|'Summer Mersion']].' Relationships * He was formerly in a relationship with 'Bambii Byrd. * Somewhat secretly in love with Kayden Dell'Anno. * In a relationship with Nettie Machete. Criminal Record * Assault x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x2 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x4 * Failure to Stop x2 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * Felony Hit and Run x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Joyriding x2 * Negligent Driving x6 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Reckless Driving x1 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Resisting Arrest x2 * Second Degree Speeding x4 * Third Degree Speeding x6 * Unauthorized Parking x5 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 * Stalking x 1 Fun Facts * Has a poor reputation as a lawyer due to numerous lost court cases. * Has a twin brother named [[Larry Hallow|'Larry']]' '''who' is also a lawyer. * Currently a lot attendant at '''Steele Family Parking. * Often cries while talking for no apparent reason. Gallery Jerrypredator.JPG|Mirror Park Predator? Jerry.JPG|Have you seen this man? References Category:Male Category:Lawyer